


Realisation

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently this is what happens when my brain sleeps on a jokey comment about a "D&A" gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well," Rimmer drawls, elongating the single syllable more than should be possible, "I don't know if the Nobel Prize people run a fruit section, but if they do, you've got to be this year's hot tip.  Gentlemen, history beckons!".

Condescension dripping from every gesture, he adds: "You'll be famous!  They'll build your statues.  They'll even name towns after you.  "Dorksville" springs instantly to mind".

_Yeah, don't overdo it, man._ A stolen glance at Kryten reveals only bemusement.  _Like he's gonna guess..._

He makes the mistake of focussing on the russet curls, which are about as far from military as you can get.  His lips part as the memory of burying his fingers in them hits him, along with the sounds Rimmer made, the looks...  His breathing deepens still further as he notices that the hologrammatic collar isn't quite straight.

Rimmer hasn't refreshed his projection.  Does that mean the mark's still there?  Or did it vanish as soon as he panicked and clapped himself out, leaving Lister to fall onto the silk sheets the game had obligingly provided?

The effort it takes to drag himself back to the matter at hand is (he hopes) not obvious.  "This machine could revolutionise our lives!"

 

 

"Now here's a thought.  If we ejected their corpses into outer space, would the weight reduction allow us to reach the asteroid?"

_Ok, guy. **Really** overdoing it now._

He stifles the niggling fear that it's not an act stemming from denial and self-loathing.  And how smegged up is that, that he's **hoping** Rimmer hates himself that much?

 

 

Low Rimmer's grotesque threats don't scare him as much as they should.   It's not surprising that Rimmer's repressed desires should manifest in his evil twin in this warped fashion.  What can a soft-light hologram do to-

The sting of the holo-whip is more than a literal shock.  If he'd been asked to guess, Lister would have put more than a few dollarpounds on Rimmer wanting to be the one on the receiving end.

 

 

He scours invisible blood from his shaking hands, his eyes still watering from the regurgitation of the tarantula.  The eyes of his fatally innocent double refuse to leave his vision.

"Have I told thee today how much I love thee, brother?"

"Thy love refreshes and cleanses me like a babbling mountain stream, brother."

He recalls the way they looked at each other.  Like the romantic leads in one of his go-to films when he needs an excuse to sob noisily.

Poised to kiss.  Mutually devoted.

**Mutually.**

 

 

Water spills over the sink and pools around his boots, jolting him back to reality.  



	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I don't know if the Nobel Prize people run a fruit section..."

What is that spaniel-eyed git gaping at?  As though Arnie J, whose wretched mop has always been the bane of his existence, is unaware of his appearance!  As though it's not a deliberate choice not to reset his projection.  
  
A reminder never to make such a hideous error of judgment again.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Rimmer, that's not the attitude!  That's not the Red Dwarf way!"  
  
 _Oh, not this smeg again._ Lister can look as bewildered as he likes; all Rimmer can hear is that brutal chorus of "No!".  
  
It's the hypocrisy that gets him.  If the little goit would just admit that he sees him as a ... a convenience, rather than...  
  
  
  
 _...He lets out an undignified squeak as teeth nip gently at his neck and arches_ _upwards so that his erection rubs against the other man's stomach, sending_ _shivers through both of them..._  
  
 _...His fingers clench in tight black curls_ _as warm lips close around him, working at his head.  He finally gives up caring what he sounds like and simply moans..._  
  
... _Bucking to the_   _rhythm of Lister's hips, he cries out as he comes_ _in a shuddering rush.  It's a while before_ _he's fully conscious of the weight on him and the tender dark-eyed gaze.  A hand brushes sweaty curls from his forehead._  
  
 _"Love ya..."_  
  
 _What?!_  
  
  
  
 _"Oh darling, who cares_ _what they think?  We have each other.  What more_ _do we need?"_  
  
The swelling music fails to drown out Lister's sobs as Kryten awkwardly pats him on the back.  
  
  
  
Rimmer rolls onto his side and crashes his hands to his ears.  He ignores the treacherous twitch his cock gives at a throb from the pink crescent above his collarbone.  
  
He won't be that stupid again.  He won't...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset on Tumblr and Felineranger's comments. :)
> 
> http://janamelie.tumblr.com/post/107257434663/feline-ranger-janamelie-feline-ranger


End file.
